


The Challenge And The Lure

by cycnus39



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, M/M, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  C/E 100-word drabble in two parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge And The Lure

Part One: The Challenge

Chris watched Ezra deal the cards so quick his eyes could barely follow. He narrowed his gaze as the last card fell and Ezra grinned at him mischievously.

"I ain't playing strip poker with you, Ezra." Chris leaned away from the table, leaving his cards where they lay. "Forget it."

 

Part Two: The Lure

When Chris opened Ezra's room door to the soft flutter of playing cards, he had an idea of what to expect. Ezra sitting cross-legged on his bed, shuffling cards, naked save for a skimpy towel, wasn't one of them.

"Well, Mr Larabee," Ezra said brightly, "I trust these odds appeal?"

 

 

End


End file.
